


Different

by Academy6



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, appearances from various characters, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Academy6/pseuds/Academy6
Summary: Various oneshots from Roy and Kaldur's domestic life.





	Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.
> 
> I haven't written in a while so don't be afraid to give constructive feedback!

_**Freedom** _

"Okay. Gently step off of the brake." The car slowly starts moving. "Nice. Now slowly press on the gas-"  
  
The car jerks forward and stops abruptly.  
  
Roy blinks. Blinks again.  
  
Kaldur sighs in defeat. "Perhaps we should continue this-"  
  
"No." Roy interrupts. "We're doing this now. You need to learn how to drive."  
  
Kaldur sighs, tightening his hold on the steering wheel.  
  
"When you press on the gas, don't step on it. Ease on it, like you're stepping on a flower." Roy recommends.

Kaldur raises a skeptical brow but prepares to do as told, biting his lip and taking a deep breath.  
  
Roy regrets not wearing a helmet.

 

**_Dinner_ **

“What do you want for dinner?” Roy asks.

Kaldur flips a page in his book. “I do not have taste for anything.”

“Me neither.” He kicks his feet up onto the coffee table. “But I’m starving.”

Kaldur snorts. 

“Soup?” Roy suggests.

Kaldur shakes his head. “It is too hot for soup.” he closes his book. “Fish?”

“No,” Roy says quickly. “I can’t even _look_ at a fish for a year, not after the trout fiasco.”

Kaldur laughs, recalling the family dinner at Oliver’s house and the appalling mess Oliver tried to pass off as fish. “But I would be cooking, not an amateur.”

“Still, I need a break.” He turns to his partner. “We can order take out.

Kaldur grimaces. “Not again. That would be the third time this month.”

Roy’s brow raises. “Have you even met me? I practically live off the stuff.”

The other man gives him a look. “If I had known that before I moved in I would have made more of an effort to cook for you.” He pauses to think. “We can find a recipe online.”

Roy stares at him. “Seriously.”

“You never know,” Kaldur shrugs. “We might find something we like.”

Roy stares. He leans over and picks up his laptop from the coffee table. “Fine.”

An hour later, they’re sat on the living room floor eating balsamic grilled chicken and asparagus.

“This is actually pretty good.” Roy comments. “We should cook more often.”

 

_**Preferences** _

“Do you even drink milk?”

“Almond milk.” Comes the reply. Roy gags and Kaldur rolls his eyes. “You have never even tried it.”

“I don’t need to. How the hell can milk made from _almonds_ taste like milk.”

“As if the contrary is any better.” Kaldur grabs one container of almond milk from the shelf. 

Roy frowns. “Fine.” He leans against the cart. “What’s next?”

“Eggs.” 

Roy nods. “I usually get brown eggs.”

“Cage free?”

Roy smirks. “At least there’s one thing we can agree on.”

  
  
_**Irritated** _  
  
Roy can tell by the way Kaldur's crossing his arms, tapping his foot, and pursing his lips that the other man is not happy.  
  
"I can explain?" Roy suggests.  
  
Kaldur huffs a laugh which is more annoyed than amused. "I do not believe any explanation can justify why your apartment is hoarding hundreds of dogs."  
  
Roy looks around, careful not to step on any paws or tails, at all the dogs running around the room, jumping on furniture, and playing on the carpet. "I'd hardly say hundreds."  
  
"A hyperbole." Kaldur takes a step back when a small Pomeranian, Roy calls her Doodle, presses her snout into the back of his leg. "Why are they here?"  
  
"They had to relocate dogs from the shelter down the street after the place flooded. I volunteered." The dogs pant and growl and bark around him, whining to be pet. Kaldur's intimidating stance by the door vanishes when a black and white pitbull, Roy calls him Memphis, walks up to him. "It's only temporary."  
  
Kaldur presses himself into the door. "That does not explain why they are in your _apartment_. And not in cages."  
  
"They were in cages, but they looked so sad." Roy steps over and maneuvers himself so he's standing next to Kal, holding Memphis back with one hand.  "It's only for tonight. And besides, I love dogs."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"It's just for tonight babe. See, Memphis likes you." Memphis gets close, standing on his hind legs to sniff Kaldur's face.  
  
Kaldur makes a sound, ducking and hiding behind Roy's shoulder. "I am afraid of dogs."  
  
"I know." He bends over, scooping Doodle up and cuddling her. "But they aren't that bad."  
  
Kaldur eyes Doodle and he takes a sharp breath. He turns the door knob. "I am leaving."  
  
"What? No, come on Kal. I'll-" he puts Doodle on the ground. "I'll put them away."  
  
"And when they are gone, I will return."  
  
"Ugh. Fine, get take out while you're gone" The door opens and Roy holds a few dogs back so they don't escape. "And dog food!"

 

_**Glasses** _

Roy looks over his shoulder. “What are you doing again?”

Kaldur types vigorously at his laptop. The light from the screen bounces off the lenses of his glasses. “Wally failed to save my alterations to the game before he left last night. I have to redo it before tomorrow morning.”

Kaldur continues to type. Roy rolls his eyes. 

“Are you almost done?” He whines.

“Yes.”

“Really?” He questions. “Because I asked that an hour ago and you said the same thing.”

No answer. He sighs. Leave it to junior gaming developers to cock block him even when they aren’t around. He stretches out on the couch, his feet hanging off the other end.

Ten minutes later a quiet, exasperated, sigh of relief alerts him that his lover is done. He sits up on the couch, looking over the back of it. “Done?”

Kaldur smiles at the screen. “Yes.” He lifts his hand to adjust his glasses. 

Roy jumps up off the couch. “Finally.” He moves to stand behind Kaldur’s chair, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Ready for bed?”

Kaldur, still looking adoringly at the screen, nods distractedly. 

Roy grabs his cheek, directing their gazes together. Green grey eyes find his and the glasses tilt, the thick frames threatening to fall off his face. 

It’s really, really cute. 

It’s rare he gets to see Kaldur wearing his reading glasses. Seconds after he wears them, he immediately takes them off, saying that they’re uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time.

Roy’s pretty sure that’s bullshit. He’s seen Kaldur wear them for hours and hours before. He’d be more inclined to believe him if Kaldur hadn’t told him years ago that he doesn’t like the way they look on his face.

He’ll admit, they’re old-fashioned. Thick frames, large lenses. They used to have tape down the bridge because Dick and Wally are assholes who don’t know how to be careful with anything. 

But Roy’s always liked his glasses.

Kaldur glances back at the screen. “I recreated Atlantis in the game. I was afraid I would not be able to capture its beauty, but it is as marvelous as I dreamed it would be.”

Roy looks at the screen, really looks, and sees that it is in fact a gorgeous recreation of Kaldur’s favorite fiction world. He can’t help but smile at the excitement on his lover’s face, so distracted that he hasn’t gone to rip off his glasses or at least fix them from falling off his face.

“You’re right,” he admits. “It’s beautiful.”

 

_**Sick** _

Roy shivers under the covers, bringing them as close as possible. His throat hurts, his chest hurts, his head hurts, no matter how many blankets he has he can’t get warm.

Today’s a terrible day.

He hears the door open and Kaldur walk in, his footsteps almost silent as he approaches the bed. “Roy?”

“I’m awake.” He says, voice rough and scratchy. He forces himself to roll over and face him. Kaldur sits on the edge of the bed, puts the bowl of soup on the nightstand and reaches to lay a gentle hand on Roy’s head.

“You have a fever.” he says. Roy groans. He closes his eyes as Kaldur runs his fingers through his hair.

“I feel like I’m dying.”

Kaldur chuckles. “The doctor says you should recover in a few days.”

“That’s so far away.” Another shiver shakes his frame. “Ugh. I’m freezing.”

Kaldur doesn’t answer, he just stands from the bed and walks away. A few minutes later he returns to the room. 

Suddenly a cold, wet, cloth is covering Roy’s forehead. He pulls away as much as his aching limbs allow. “Fuck, Kal, I said I was cold.”

“And I said you have a fever.” He leans down and gently kisses the rag covering his face. “You will thank me later.”

Roy opens his eyes to glare.

 

_**Almonds** _

“Almond milk, huh?”

“Yes.”

Roy sighs and hesitantly brings the cup to his lips.

“Hm.” He looks at the cup filled with the milk impersonator. “Not bad.”

 

 _ **Pink**_  
  
"I fucked up." Kaldur hears Roy shout from the hallway. His brow raises suspiciously, but he continues to stir the spaghetti sauce.  
  
Just as he opens his mouth to ask exactly what it was that Roy "fucked up," Roy rounds the corner with a pile of laundry in his hands. He's also shirtless, Kaldur can't help but notice, and in his underwear.  
  
"I left a red sock with the whites." He says. He sets the bin on the floor and gestures to the pink briefs that cover his front. "Now all our underwear is pink."  
  
Kaldur forces himself to look away, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"What?" Roy asks. He turns around, looking over his shoulder at his backside. "Is it really bad?"  
  
The laugh escapes Kaldur's lips before he can stop himself.

 

_**Long distance** _

“What are you wearing?”

“No.” Kaldur cuts him off. “Not tonight.”

Roy groans. “Aw, why not?” He whines into the phone. He’s alone in his hotel bedroom, naked and hard under the sheets of his bed. “We haven’t done it in two weeks.”

“And we will not until you return from your trip.” 

Roy buries his face in his pillow, wanting to scream. Oliver dragged him along to tour his new building in Colorado, arguing that Roy should get used to participating in company affairs if he wants to take over Oliver’s branch in Star City someday.

Normally, Roy would have no interest in such a job, but ever since he left The Team, finding a job that fits his skill level and actually pays well is practically impossible. And beggars can’t be choosers.

“Come on Kal,” he pleads, touching himself through his boxers. “Can’t we just talk dirty for like five minutes?”

“You forgot to wash the dishes before you left.” Kaldur says, mock concession in his voice.

Roy sighs. “Never mind.”

 

_**Aquarium** _

Kaldur sighs contently. “I love the aquarium.”

“You’ve obviously never been to a zoo before.” Roy glares through the tank at a Blue Tang. “That’s where the party’s at.”

At Kaldur’s silence Roy looks up. His partner is glaring.

“Just kidding,” He chuckles, wary of the dark look that crosses Kaldur’s face. “The aquarium is _way_ better.”

Kaldur smiles, still a bit murderous. “That is what I thought.” He takes Roy by the hand and drags him through the rest of the exhibit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glasses- Kaldur and the team are game developers 
> 
> Dinner- A common discussion between couples
> 
> Irritated- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Pink- Because Roy in pink underwear is hilarious
> 
> Long Distance- Oliver is offering Roy a job and Roy's trying to be responsible
> 
> Aquarium- Based on [this](https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/158538631347/aquarium-date-prompts?is_related_post=1)


End file.
